The Princess and the Pirate Queen
by lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: Aria T'Loak and her daughter Liselle find comfort in each other during a particularly stressful time for the Pirate Queen of Omega. Oneshot. WARNING: Mother/Daughter incest


Liselle T'Loak froze at the sound of stomping, muffled footsteps beyond her bedroom door. It was enough for her to tell her mother was not only home, but not happy. It had not happened often, but frequently enough for Liselle to tell that her mother was distressed about something. And when Aria got distressed she never got depressed or cried. She got angry. And any examples of her remaining calm and saving face for her troops, the public or whoever had pissed her off so much were exhausted by the time she got home. She didn't need to do that here after all. Anything she had bottled up and hidden from anybody who would see her as being weak to get emotional or distressed by something was set free when she entered her own palace. Afterlife was for her image, but this is where Aria truly was herself.

Liselle clasped the collar of dress she was trying on around her throat to secure it before leaving her room, where she found Aria already muttering and pacing about the main living room. Aria swore a couple of times more loudly before using her biotics to send an innocent and expensive vase shattering against the wall, some of its wayward shards tearing up some canvas on a nearby painting that was, until that moment, just as valuable. Liselle stood there and waited, and it took another couple of lengths of the room before Aria looked up and saw her daughter waiting there. She stopped with a loud sigh, hands on her hips as she looked briefly at the floor before meeting Liselle's eyes with a frustrated scowl. Liselle could tell it was not directed at her, but merely the result from her mother's frustrated demeanor.

"Liselle. Good. You're home," Aria stated firmly. "That saves me sending somebody for you."

"Why?" Liselle queried, the two horizontal curves of violet above each eye becoming angled as she frowned. "What happened?"

"Best you not know," Aria said, clearly sick of talking about the matter long ago and not wanting to deal with it again. "All you need to know is one thing." Aria paused briefly and gave Liselle a very serious glare. "Don't. Leave. The house."

"What? But I was planning on going out to-"

"All plans are off!" Aria interrupted firmly. "You are staying here. There is no room for discussion on the matter."

"For how long?" Liselle said with frustration.

"Until I say otherwise," Aria stated, crossing her arms unwaveringly. "You need anything, I will organize it. No friends though. And no outside calls. And when I say 'need' I mean 'need' too. No mere wants or frivolities. You come to me and I'll determine if it's necessary or not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Liselle nodded. "Except for the why of it all?"

"I already said it's best that you didn't know," Aria repeated. "Let's just say that somebody has fucked with me, and seem to be going out of their way to continue doing so. And until I can remove them, nowhere is safe and nobody is to be trusted."

"No jobs for me then?" Liselle asked straightforwardly.

"Can't risk it," Aria said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "You're too closely linked to me. Your stranded here until it blows over." A pause. "Or up." Another pause and a sigh. "Don't worry, I will compensate you for any work you'll be missing out on," Aria finished, trying to sound reassuring.

"If it's so dangerous, what about you?" Liselle queried, crossing her arms. While Liselle was concerned for her mother's safety, the way she said it sounded more like she knew Aria wasn't going to trap herself in the same manner and it wasn't fair that her mother didn't apply the same restrictions on herself.

"I must continue on as if everything is normal," Aria said firmly. "It would show weakness to not. I doubt they will be so bold as to make any moves at Afterlife anyway. Even if they did, they'd fail."

"Can I at least call the girls and tell them I won't be there tonight?" Liselle huffed.

"No direct calls," Aria stated firmly. "Text-based Extranet message and that's it. After that, no external communications. Understood?"

Liselle just nodded and Aria returned one, then stomped off again, muttering once more with frustration.

For the next five days Liselle was stranded in her own home, while Aria left early in the morning and returned late in the evening. Liselle soon became restless, sick of watching vids and playing video games. They had a personal gym, but even working out wasn't helping. Liselle needed somebody to talk to and interact with. All of Aria's men who were guarding the place were doing so from outside and they were forbidden from interacting with Liselle by Aria's strict orders. The only other person inside was their long-serving asari maid Melayna that cleaned the place and served Liselle any food she might want, but she too had told Liselle on the first day that Aria had instructed her to not speak with Liselle and only do her duties. Even when her mother returned from work, Aria mostly ignored Liselle and pored over datapads and other information in her office.

It was on the night of that fifth day when things changed for Liselle. Aria came home, later than normal, and looking more frustrated and exhausted than usual. Liselle hadn't noticed the latter though, blinded by her own frustrations. She couldn't take any more, and the fact that she'd been holding onto the rant she was planning for so long because her mother was so late back only made it worse. Before Aria could even catch her breath after entering the house, Liselle stormed up to her and did what few dared to do: yelled at Aria T'Loak.

"It's about fucking time you got back! You need to tell me what the fuck is going on now, mother! Because, by the Goddess, I am fucking sick of being cooped up in this fucking house with nobody to talk to and nothing to do for a reason I don't even fucking know!"

Liselle's answer came a few seconds later as a firm slap across the face, strong enough to send the younger T'Loak reeling and stumbling. She managed to stabilize herself before falling and looked at Aria with wide-eyed shock. Aria's blue eyes seemed to burn back at Liselle, her mouth beneath them an emotionless line. Aria's show of dominance and strength didn't last though as she let out a frustrated sigh and her once proud, tall stance loosened and her whole body seemed to sag.

"By the Goddess, Liselle," Aria muttered. "Now's not the time. I've don't far too much today to fix everything and yet get nowhere to put up with your unappreciative prattle."

Aria walked past Liselle before her daughter could respond, straight to the bar behind her to get herself a drink. She'd already had plenty that day, her domain of Afterlife meaning she had easily access to the stuff. Yet it still hadn't been enough. Liselle just watched Aria silently as she downed a quick shot and her mother looked at her with a creased brow. Aria sighed and snagged another shot glass from the counter between two fingers and flicked it to her daughter, who caught it more as a reflex than anything else.

"Come on. Join me," Aria said, then she let out a small laugh as Liselle carefully approached. "You say we never spend enough time doing stuff together."

Liselle looked into her mother's eyes and saw at least some of her mother's strength remained, even if she seemed at the end of her rope. Liselle placed the shot glass face-up on the counter and slid it back over to her mother, nodding after Aria stopped it. Aria smiled again and dribbled some liquid into it, then sent it back across the counter into Liselle's waiting hand. Liselle smiled briefly as thanks to her mother, then downed the shot.

"I'm surprised if you're as frustrated as you say that you didn't raid this stuff already," Aria smirked, pouring another for herself.

"Are you kidding," Liselle said, slightly raspy from the shot she'd just taken. She slid the glass back once Aria had finished pouring her second. "You'd have killed me."

"No," Aria said, filling another for Liselle. "I'd have just thrown you outside and let my enemies do it for me." She flashed a sinister, yet playful, grin. "That way they'd be doing me a favor and I'd have less blood to clean off my clothing."

Liselle laughed, catching her returning shot. She downed it, shook her head then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, mother."

"Damn fucking right you are!" Aria snapped back, the base of the bottle in her hand thundering down upon the bench. "If you had any idea what I'm out there doing to make sure this shit doesn't get worse and keeping your pretty purple ass from harm, you wouldn't be so fucking impudent!"

"But I don't know," Liselle defended, cracks of frustration rippling across her words. "That's the biggest problem. I'm stuck here in the dark. Alone. Bored. Confused. Angry. Horny. Frustrated."

"I'm not telling you," Aria stated in that manner that said the matter was closed. That didn't hinder Liselle this time though.

"Why not!"

"Because you're too much like me!" Aria snapped back, leaning forward on the counter to stare her daughter directly in the eyes.

Liselle just blinked at her mother, and Aria sighed in frustration and leaned back again. She poured herself another shot and knocked it back.

"You can stay here now because I've ordered you do," Aria stated plainly. "Because you know what I'll do if you disobey me. That's all well and good when that's all it is and you know nothing else. But as soon as you get even a morsel of what's going on, you'll start sniffing out the scent and try and get to the bottom of it all. Because that's what I'd do."

"Wh-what's wrong with that?" Liselle said. "You complimented me. In the highest way."

"Stop sucking up," Aria stated. "It's beneath you."

Liselle lowered her head, shamed by her mother's comment. Aria cleared her throat and continued. "You're young, that's what's wrong. Inexperienced. You aren't ready for conflict in this scale yet. I wouldn't have been when I was your age either."

Liselle's brow twisted in thought and she gave a small nod. "I think I understand."

"Good," Aria said, and she threw another shot back. "Deal with the inconvenience. You'll grow stronger for it. You think these last five days are frustrating for you? You think you're the only one sacrificing your life for this?"

"No," Liselle responded, starting to feel guilty.

"Damn fucking right you're not!" Aria said firmly. "I've lost men over this. Seven good men today alone. So don't you tell about 'sacrifice' until you know it."

"Sorry. I won't," Liselle said, shrinking back.

"And I'm not just talking about these past few days," Aria said. "You've got it easy. You can afford to normally go out with your friends every week. You can just have fun in your time off. You can get laid without it being a liability." Aria paused and looked directly at Liselle. "Running Omega doesn't afford as much freedom as you may think."

"Why is getting laid a liability for you?" Liselle asked. "You're the Queen of Omega. You could have anybody you wanted."

"I can only afford to get close to so many," Aria stated with clear frustration. "Anybody who I get close to is somebody that can be used against me, and somebody that can be put at risk. It causes problems for me, and problems for them. That's why I've tended to only get involved with anybody who can take care of themselves." Aria swallowed back another shot. "And why it's been such a long time since I have."

Aria reached forward and grabbed Liselle's glass then started to fill it. She smirked at her daughter. "So you're not the only one that's been horny."

Liselle blushed, then almost missed the glass when Aria slid it back. She raised it to her lips and slid the liquid down her throat slower this time, watching as Aria winced and rubbed her neck and shoulders with a pained expression.

"Did you get hurt?" Liselle asked after finishing the drink.

"Not really," Aria answered. "Just tense as fuck lately. Shoulders and neck feel like they've been squeezed in a krogan's armpit."

"Take a seat," Liselle said. "I'll give you a shoulder rub."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Mother," Liselle said firmly. "You're stressed tighter than a virgin maiden. You need to relax. Besides, it'll finally give me something to do. And some contact with another person for the first time in five days. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

"Well, if it'll make you stop your bitching," Aria said with a smirk.

Liselle couldn't help but smile and she jerked her head towards one of the living room chairs. "Take a seat."

Aria took a final shot and planted the glass on the bench before heading towards the chair. She removed her short, white jacket and tossed it on another nearby chair before sitting down, where Liselle took her place behind her and placed her hands upon her mother's shoulders. She began to try and knead them in her palms, but immediately grunted in frustration. "Mother, you need to relax. Loosen your shoulders."

"I am," Aria stated bluntly.

"Then you're tenser than I thought," Liselle told her. "Try to clear your mind of everything that's pissed you off lately."

Aria snorted. "Won't be much left in there then," she stated sarcastically.

"Mother," Liselle chided.

"Okay, fine," Aria huffed. "Since when did I take orders from you?"

"My home, my rules," Liselle stated flatly.

"Your home?" Aria threw back with dismay.

"I've been the one shackled to it for the past five days," Liselle countered.

"I thought you said you'd stop bitching about that if I cooperated?"

"You said that actually," Liselle leaned down to whisper beside her mother's head. "I never agreed that I would."

Aria laughed, a smile coming to her lips. "We'll make a Pirate Queen out of you yet, Princess."

Liselle stopped massaging her mother's shoulders. Aria frowned and turned her head to look back at Liselle. Her daughter had this thoughtful look on her face.

"What? Why did you stop?" Aria asked.

"Sorry, it's just that... that you haven't called me that for a long time," Liselle said.

"Princess?" Aria asked. Liselle nodded and Aria shrugged and turned back around. "It makes sense. I'm the Queen of Omega and you're my daughter. You're technically the Princess of Omega."

Liselle resumed rubbing Aria's shoulders and Aria let out a sigh and then opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "But I did used to call you that when you were little. I'd almost forgotten. It's been so long."

"That's better," Liselle said. "You're loosening up."

Aria closed her eyes and smiled again. "Just thinking of better days. You know, Tev-"

Aria cut herself off, realizing that she almost let something slip as she lost herself in the moment. "One of my former lovers used to do this for me way back. She was good at it too."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Liselle said.

"This is nice," Aria admitted, and she let out a pleasant sigh. "If only all my problems were as easy to get rid of. I'd just sent you off to massage everybody and it would be all better."

Liselle laughed. "You'd hate that," she told her mother.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you thrive on conflict and challenge. If you didn't, you'd be somewhere else."

"True. But sometimes it just becomes a bit much," Aria said, her mellow attitude beginning to crack already. Liselle could feel her tensing up again.

"Okay, back to pleasant thoughts," Liselle said quickly, squeezing either side of the base of her mother's neck harder to make her point. "No more business for today. Only pleasure."

"Maybe I should get you to work in one of my pleasure lounges," Aria quipped back. "I've been grooming you for the wrong job."

"Huh?" Liselle asked. Aria chuckled.

"The way you just said 'no more business, only pleasure' just then," Aria clarified. "Very sexy. Just like one of the girls who work there."

Liselle blushed. "Th-thanks," she answered, partially taking the compliment seriously and partially feeling awkward about it and not sure how serious it was meant to be.

"If I wasn't so cautious about everything, I'd get a couple of them around to tend to our needs," Aria said rather flippantly.

"Mother!" Liselle said, blushing even more.

"Oh, don't act like a prude, Liselle," Aria chided, though laughing as she did. "I know you're far from one. Let's be frank here, you said you were lonely and horny earlier. I said that I've been feeling the same way. Practically speaking, it'd solve our problems for at least one night. But like I said, I can't trust anybody at the moment, so we'll just have to go lonely and horny for a while longer."

"Well, I'm not lonely any more," Liselle leaned down to tell her mother, and she gave her a peck on the cheek before standing back up and resuming her work.

"Thanks, Princess," Aria said back, unusually warm and caring for the Queen of Omega. "This is nice. I guess it solves one problem, if not the other."

For some reason that statement sent Liselle's mind swimming with thoughts she'd never even entertained before. Her own brain seemed to ask itself "why can't it?" and Liselle looked down at her mother as if though new eyes for the first time. Her mother was an attractive asari, she always knew that, but now she was looking at her as a sexual being. One she already cared about and she knew was longing for intimate contact with another, the type of which she likely hadn't had for years. Or if she had, with nobody meaningful or that she could make a deep connection with. Aria had told her that she'd limited such relationships due to not wanting to endanger anybody that got close to her, but Liselle was already close to her as it was. Why not her then? Because she was Aria's daughter was the obvious answer, but like her mother Liselle always had a fascination with the forbidden and illegal. Like her mother it gave her a thrill to go against the grain, play with the prohibited and dance with danger. She was already longing for some sexual attention herself, and now the thought of doing something so taboo and illicit with her own mother was starting to turn her on. The chance of success was low, but that seemed to make it even more appealing for her to try. A distant voice in her head seemed to tell her she was crazy and ask her why she was even considering this, but as she mentally pictured herself in her naked mother's arms it was drowned out by ever growing louder cries asking her to forge on.

"Why can't it?" Liselle found herself saying, as she voiced the question that first entered her head to begin these thoughts.

"Huh?" Aria asked, not even sure what Liselle was talking about. Her daughter had been lost in thought and silently rubbing her shoulders for over a minute since she'd last spoken.

Liselle let go of Aria's shoulders and sidled around the chair, giving her mother a look she'd never seen Liselle give her before. It was a stare of direct intent and desire, and it made Aria uncomfortable in a way she rarely had been before. Aria's eyes widened as her daughter lifted one leg up and over her own lap and Liselle proceeded to straddle herself across her lap. With that same, unblinking stare of hunger in her eyes, Liselle pulled her upper half closer to Aria until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Why can't it?" Liselle asked again, her voice dripping sexuality.

"Liselle, what's gotten into you?" Aria asked with a frown.

"Nothing yet," Liselle replied with a confident smile, and she slowly began to move her body in a circular writing motion. "But perhaps in the very near future, that can change."

Aria's eyes widened even more as Liselle's hands landed upon her upper chest, her fingers meeting at the top buckle that fastened Aria's top at the base of her throat. "I was thinking something like... some fingers," Liselle purred, and she squeezed the fastener to pop it loose. Liselle's fingers traveled down to the middle fastener. "Specifically, your fingers," she said as she unclipped it. Her fingers traveled to the last buckle, right between Aria's breasts. Liselle leaned even closer, and Aria could feel her breath puff against her lips as she spoke. "Or your tongue," Liselle breathed huskily, and the last one clicked apart.

"Liselle, stop!" Aria said firmly, frowning at her daughter.

"Why?" Liselle replied playfully, her fingertips already beginning to snake their way under Aria's loosened top.

"Because I'm your mother!" Aria stated staunchly.

"And?" Liselle asked, tracing the curves of her mother's breasts even more.

"And you're my daughter!" Aria said, almost yelling now.

"An obvious conclusion to draw, mother," Liselle playfully mocked.

"This is so wrong, Liselle!" Aria chided.

"Oh, is the big bad Queen of Omega worried about doing something wrong?" Liselle said in a tone that was both play-mocking and sensual teasing at the same time. "Are you worried about being naughty, mother?"

Aria's eyes widened. For one of the few times in her life, she was frozen by indecision. She had no idea how to deal with this. It was too much, too fast. It was a complete blindside from one of the last people she expected. Liselle leaned even closer, pressing her forehead against Aria's and stroking her cheek with one hand, all the while still writhing sexily on her mother's lap.

"No, you like being naughty, don't you mother?" Liselle purred against her mother's lips. "You thrive on doing the forbidden and illicit, don't you mother? It turns you on to be... bad. To do things that are considered... taboo."

Aria's eyes met her daughter's, and Liselle could see just enough of her mother's usually unwavering resolve flicker in that moment. Liselle couldn't help but smile, letting out a satisfied moan soon afterwards.

"I'm the same, mother," Liselle said. "I get the same kick out of illicit thoughts and feelings. I like being naughty too. It turns me on, and I'm already so horny. Just like you are. And there aren't many things more naughty than a mother and daughter doing... things to each other. Sexual things. Dirty, sweaty, naked, pleasurable things."

By this point Liselle was full-on massaging her mother's breasts in her palms. Squeezing, kneading and twisting them between her fingers under her mother's loosened top. Aria still seemed paralyzed by what was happening, but Liselle could see her gradually slipping as if she had her mother under a spell.

"Maybe I'm being too naughty," Liselle said with a fake pout. "Perhaps you should spank me, mother?"

Liselle stopped playing with one of her mother's boobs so she could take Aria's hand and place it on her behind. Aria looked from the hand back up to Liselle and her daughter leaned her head back a little and bit her bottom lip, eyes still smoldering with desire. "Go on, mother," Liselle said. "Spank me."

Aria didn't do anything for a few seconds, but Liselle was patient and watched. Then, albeit reluctantly, Aria slowly removed her hand, then brought it down on her daughter's bottom. Liselle let out a playful yelp with the first one and gave her mother an encouraging smile. Aria brought her hand down again, a little harder this time. Liselle yelped and then let out a little moan of approval. "Again," she hissed down at Aria. Aria complied, even harder again, a very audible slapping sound echoing briefly around them. Liselle moaned and leaned in closer. "Again," she told Aria slowly, her face closing in to Aria's as the word eased out of her lips, ending with an almost hiss to it. Liselle could see Aria's corruption growing with each slap, and sure enough another one came. Liselle groaned again, pressing her forehead against her mother's.

"Again," she purred, licking her lips afterwards.

Aria slapped her again, the strength remaining pretty consistent now. Their noses bumped and for a split second the tips of their upper lips met. Liselle moaned even more, then in her huskiest voice yet said, "again." Liselle saw the very edges of Aria's lips curl upwards ever so slightly and she felt her mother's hand bear down upon her rear. At the same moment this time, their lips met, mashing together. Liselle moaned into her mother's mouth, then felt Aria slide her tongue between her teeth and into her own. Liselle reciprocated and she felt Aria's slapping hand squeeze her bottom while another wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. Liselle and Aria made out for almost a minute before the older T'Loak broke the kiss and the two panted for air for a while, their foreheads still pressed together.

"This is so wrong, Liselle," Aria breathed.

"I know," Liselle replied, blushing.

"We shouldn't do this," Aria stated, shaking her head.

"I know," Liselle repeated with a nod.

"You're grounded for seducing me," Aria stated.

"Huh?" Liselle exclaimed. Aria couldn't be serious, could she? Liselle was almost 100 years old. She hadn't been grounded for decades.

"Yes," Aria said firmly, and Liselle felt her mother's arms wrap around her waist. Aria stood up, still holding Liselle, and the younger T'Loak wrapped her legs around her mother's hips to help keep herself up as a reflex. "As punishment, you're restricted to my room for the rest of the night."

"But I-" Liselle started, and then a playful smile came to her face at it hit her. "Your room?"

"That's right," Aria said, already beginning to carry Liselle there. She now had a hungry look in her eyes too.

"Please don't spank me any more, mother," Liselle falsely pleaded, stroking her mother's cheek and drawing their faces closer.

"Aria T'Loak makes no promises that she can't keep," Aria said, and she pulled Liselle closer for another kiss. The kiss lasted until Aria threw Liselle onto her bed, where the younger T'Loak giggled, then began blushing upon noticing that her mother was beginning to disrobe. Liselle watched with fascination, at the same time making an effort to pose herself appealingly for her mother on the bed. Aria too blushed as she looked down at Liselle.

"I never thought I'd be taking my clothes off for my own daughter," she said with dismay.

"How much does it turn you on?" Liselle asked alluringly. Aria returned a sexy smirk.

"In a moment, you'll get to see first hand," Aria told her. "But I believe I still have at least two wishes of yours to fulfill first. I wouldn't want to hear rumors that Aria T'Loak didn't take proper care of her daughter."

A now naked Aria crawled onto the bed, prowling towards her daughter. Now Liselle was on the back foot and she didn't feel as dominant and confident any more. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, getting flustered.

"I believe you wanted my fingers inside you," Aria stated, reaching forward and unclasping the first fastener on Liselle's dress. "Followed up with my tongue."

Liselle's eyes flared and Aria chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, as her fingers already worked at the next two clasps. Liselle moaned in pleasure as Aria pulled away and began licking and sucking at her throat, while her hands parted open Liselle's garment to expose her daughter's breasts. Aria played with them, first with her hands, then with her lips and tongue as she worked her way down Liselle's smooth, violet torso. Liselle's hands roamed down from the back of Aria's crest folds over her mother's fully exposed back, then she wrapped her legs up around her mother's hips and waist. Aria's lips left Liselle's bosom as she once more came into Liselle's view and instigated another kiss with her daughter. Liselle gasped as she felt her mother's fingertips tickle their way down her stomach and slide down the front of her panties. Liselle had to break the kiss to moan loudly as she felt Aria's fingers slide between her moist azure folds and begin to work away inside her.

"Oh Mother!" Liselle said, throwing her head back. "By the Goddess!"

Liselle moaned again, then felt a twinge of something touch her mind. She looked at Aria who gave her a loving stare.

"Join with me, Liselle," Aria said.

"Really?" Liselle asked between gasps, a tear rolling down one cheek. "I just thought we'd... let off some steam for each other, but..."

"Please, Liselle," Aria said, leaning closer. "I want you to."

Aria drew Liselle into another kiss, and Liselle opened her mind to her mother. Both became one, their very souls intertwining and merging until there was almost nothing to separate the mother from the daughter. Time seemed to slow, and everything became a haze except for them. Aria removed her fingers from Liselle and shifted positions. Liselle didn't even need to observe what her mother was doing, their connection was so close and deep now. She moved and shifted too, preparing herself as Aria swung her leg over the other side of Liselle's head until her slick sex was above Liselle's face. In perfect unison, Aria lowered her face and hips down towards Liselle, while Liselle craned her head upwards. At almost the exact same moment, both tongues met their respective targets, and both asari felt the pleasure not only starting to course through them individually, but the other's pleasure as well. Mother tasted daughter as daughter tasted mother, both sets of tongues plowing into the other's blue creases to give the other pleasure, and then in turn both sharing the experiences with each other through the meld. It didn't take long before they both reached their peak, twitching and jolting in each other's arms and minds before collapsing in a sweaty, near exhausted heap atop each other.

The mental connection slipped away between them, and Aria twisted around and crawled up to spoon with Liselle. Aria kissed Liselle on the back of the neck, just at the base of her crest. Liselle giggled and flopped her head back to look at her mother. Their lips met again for a few soft pecks and Aria pulled Liselle closer, her hands wandering across her daughter's bare skin.

"Thank you," Aria whispered. "I needed that."

"So did I," Liselle admitted.

"I never expected anything like that," Aria said with genuine shock. "Have you... seen me as desirable for..."

Aria trailed off and Liselle chuckled. "No. It really was one of those 'in the moment' type things." She paused. "I mean, I always thought you were attractive, but... not like that. Not until tonight."

"Why then?" Aria asked. "Not that I'm complaining now, but..."

"I just think we both needed it," Liselle admitted. "And there was nobody or nowhere else to go. We already love and trust each other." Another pause, followed by a blush. "Plus I... I kind of get off on forbidden, naughty things, like I said. When it started to dawn on me, it was... it was hard to ignore."

"You are your mother's daughter," Aria purred. "I might have to give you some more training though."

"What kind of training?" Liselle asked, turning over to face her mother as her voice and stare grew salacious once more.

"More of the same," Aria admitted, stroking Liselle's cheek. "When we've both recuperated a little."

"Sounds like fun," Liselle hissed, her hand roaming across her mother's body. "It feels good to be one of the only people who can break the one rule of Omega and get away with it."

"Don't be so cocky," Aria said with a smirk. "There will be punishment for that. My little Princess."

Liselle squealed as a hand came down upon her rear again with a nasty slap. She laughed and pulled Aria down on top of her to recommence another deep kiss, and their second session of the evening. 


End file.
